Mind Games
by Mad-Wizard-in-221b
Summary: In an attempt to save the Doctor and Clara, Helena has become trapped in her mind. Being chased through the maze of her thoughts, emotions, dreams and, nightmares, Helena is trapped with no way out unless the Doctor gives her help. But will he be able to get her out? Will he reach her in time? Will he be able to deal with the mind games that are being played on him? ON HIATUS


_**A/N: And here we go with my first posted OC story. Basically Helena is the Doctor and Rose's daughter and when I can find them I'll upload the stories detailing her backstory. Anyways, enjoy! c:**_

* * *

"Helena! HELENA!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs as fires swallowed the building they were in. He couldn't find Helena, and he hoped to God he hadn't left her the burn in the fire. A sick clenching feeling made his stomach churn as he ran away from the fires, his other companion, Clara, fast on his heals, "Doctor! We can't leave without her!"

"We're not! There's no way I'd leave her-" His voice was cut off as something pushed them both over, and shielded their bodies. It was Helena.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, only loud enough for the Doctor to hear, before her weight was all but blown off them. A massive explosion made the air ring and the Doctor was temporarily blinded and deafened as he waited for it to be over. Something hit his head, and he passed out.

Ash littered the air and smoke clouded everything as the Doctor's dead legs had rubble cleared away from them as he woke. Clara sat beside him with a shock blanket over her shoulders. The Doctor sat up, noticing tear stains on Clara's dust-covered cheeks, and he looked around the room, looking for Helena. Clara sniffed, wiping at her eyes with a shaking hand as the Doctor spun around, looking for his daughter, "Where is she? Helena?" The Doctor's voice was croaky and his throat burned, but he needed to know. It was then that the Doctor noticed that Clara was looking to the side a little, at a bundle covered in a blanket. The Doctor didn't say anything, just stared.

He swallowed deeply, crawling slowly over to the bundle. The Doctor coughed as he settled next to it, noticing a pale, waxy hand laying just outside the blanket's barrier. The Doctor took it, holding onto it as if for dear life. It was cold. He felt the wrist for a pulse, but to no avail. The man who'd helped the Doctor get the rocks away from his legs approached him.

"Did you know her, sir?" The Doctor nodded, "She was my daughter...I was going to take her to see this place because it was beautiful...But my aim was off, and I went about a hundred years too far forward - Into this planet's war with another." He mumbled, parts of his speech lost by the croaking note.

"She was- She was still here when we found her," said the man, "'I'm not dying, make sure he knows that and I'll be fine.' Something about some Ritual between Time Lords of the same bloodline." The Doctor nodded. Then something snapped in his mind. Helena had still been alive, awake, whatever- when these men had arrived?

"If she was conscious when you got here, why didn't you help her?" The Doctor asked, "Why didn't you try to keep her that way!" His throat burned with the burden of yelling, but he didn't care. This man should have helped Helena, not left her to die, or worse, be trapped in the endless labyrinth of a Time Lord mind. "You could have helped her!" He screamed as he collapsed his head to rest on Helena's holding her hand tightly. Entering her mind, fighting through whatever barriers that had formed around her thoughts while she had been unconscious. Helena was scared, from what he could tell, trapped in a room in the dark with nothing but a matchflame. Something moved in the dark and the Doctor knew that Helena wasn't scared, but terrified and had every right to be.

Helena was being left to her mind. Unconscious in the real world but on the inside she was running through a maze. A maze of dreams and nightmares, memories of the good and bad. The Doctor brought himself back to the real world, shaking Helena, trying to make her conscious but he knew it wouldn't work. "She's fighting a war in her head, a war against herself, against her memories, thoughts, dreams and nightmares, she needs help!" He said, "Please! Help me! If she's left to this for too long it could kill her- there's things in her memories, threats that aren't just in her head. They're very real. They can attack her like any real enemy, and there's some of the universe's greatest foes in her head - she's faced Cybermen, Weeping Angels, you name it, she's seen them," The Doctor was desperate. He needed any help he could get. Venturing into the mind of a Time Lord was dangerous enough, but a Time Lord of the same blood relation was a suicide mission. There was every chance that their minds could become too intertwined and they'd be lost forever, the Doctor and Helena, eternally trapped in Helena's maze and the Doctor's complicated up-and-down labyrinth, more complex than any puzzle that any alien could ever throw at anyone. But he had to do it. The Doctor needed Helena, Helena needed the Doctor, he couldn't leave her to die in her own mind. With or without help, the Doctor was going to go in, despite Clara's protecting, despite the fact that he could have been leading them both to their demise. He needed to try.

"Doctor..." Clara whispered, trying to pull the Doctor away from Helena, but he pulled his arms out of her grip, quickly bringing them back to where he was holding Helena's hand. "Doctor, please."

"No! I need to get her out of there, and I don't care how damn dangerous it is!" The Doctor's voice held traces of sobs and he brought his hand to his eyes and wiped them. "Clara, please...help me." He looked into her eyes, desperate. There was a sharp gasp from beneath the Doctor, and he looked down at Helena, who had pulled her hand out of his and was shaking. "Something's trying to get her." Quickly, he pulled back the blanket and said into her ear, "Run, Helena! I don't care what is trying to get you, just run! I'm coming for you!"

He could feel Helena beating on the barriers of his mind, screaming for help. He wanted to let her through, he really did, but there was no way that she would be able to deal with everything in the Doctor's mind. "Get me a rope." He said quietly, "A long one. I'm going a long way down." He wiped his eyes quickly, hoping no one saw it.

Clara sighed. When the nurse-doctor-whatever man came back with a very, very long rope, the Doctor tied part of its length around his middle and handed the other end to Clara. "When I tug, pull us out of there."

Clara looked confused, "I'm sorry, what? Where exactly are you going?"

"Her mind."

"Why do you need a rope?"

"Because when I go in, it's not going to be easy to get out. Going into a Time Lord's mind as far as I'm going to go is dangerous. It'll be like going caving - except there's every chance that we'll get killed, she'll get out and I'll get lost, or vice versa." The Doctor brushed Helena's messy hair away from her forehead.

"She's strong - she'll be okay, Doctor." Clara tried to convince him to change his mind, "She's smart, she'll work a way out. She's your daughter, remember." She smirked.

"You don't understand, Clara," The Doctor said, "This is going to take a lot more than strength and cleverness. She is literally trapped in her mind. Not like you might see in some movie, she can't just find a ladder and crawl out. Unless she'd got help, she will die in there." He blinked back tears. "She's running around in her mind, thoughts, nightmares, dreams, demons, everything." He leaned over her, kissing her forehead softly before her turned to Clara.

"This-" He tugged the rope once, "Means to pull me up because I've got her, this-" He tugged it twice fast, "Means I'm in trouble, this-" Three times, "Means you're pulling Helena up without me."

"Well I damn hope I don't get three pulls," Clara whispered.

"Okay..." The Doctor took a deep breath. "Here we go." He put his hands under Helena's head, making sure that his thumbs were on her temples, and lowered his head to hers. He entered her mind, then, pushing through her barriers, he knew that in the real world, he was out.

When his feet landed on something solid, the Doctor winced, rubbing his temples. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A corridor of millions of doors met him, with walls of deep purple and yellow - Helena's favourite. Each door had a plaque on it, and the Doctor slowly approached the first one - 'Family'.

* * *

_**A/N: Two reviews/faves and I'll put up chapter two. Until then! c:**_

_**-Rave/Berry**_


End file.
